


[Podfic]Lucky

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [87]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds out who everyone thinks is the hottest member of the Enterprise crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561) by [cherrybina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina). 



> Music is from I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, and Get Lucky by Daft Punk. (edited by jelazakazone)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bstartrek%5Dlucky.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bstartrek%5Dlucky.m4b)


End file.
